


灵魂典当行

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky





	灵魂典当行

罗伊斯从典当行里走出来的时候，天色微沉，他沉默的看着晚霞，点了一支烟。  
烟是很久之前的，烟丝已经有些微微发潮，点起来的时候猛吸了好几口，才颤巍巍的燃起火星，罗伊斯把爆珠咬开，一股薄荷酒精的味道充斥在他的口腔之中。罗伊斯抽了几口，从从口袋里面拿出手机看了一眼时间，8月19日，下午五点四十分。  
罗伊斯手一颤，烟灰差点掉在衣服上。  
他又用力的抽了两口，把烟掐掉了。莱万是医生，最不喜欢他抽烟，他们刚刚在一起的时候，莱万用尽了各种手段帮他戒烟，导致他现在即使偶尔烦的不行抽一支，回家也要换身衣服漱口水漱过几遍才会出现在莱万面前。  
这个东欧男人看上去温柔好说话，其实冷酷起来的时候一点都不给面子，他们戒烟的第一阶段罗伊斯撑不下去小心的掩盖自己的罪行给莱万一种一切都在有序进行中的假象，后来被发现之后，莱万惩罚式的性爱让他不得不请了一整天的假在床上休息，之后再也不敢耍什么小花招。  
罗伊斯打开车，坐进驾驶室，抬起袖子闻了闻，感觉上好像没什么烟味，他又从手边的储藏格里面找出一颗薄荷糖放在嘴里，拿起手机给皮什切克打电话。  
“卢卡什，我想请三天假。”  
“对，嗯，不，我没事，你不用来看我，嗯，我有点事情，不用担心，好的，嗯，嗯，谢谢。”皮什切克在电话的那头很关切，罗伊斯笑着没有做过多的解释，皮什切克会尊重他不想说明的意愿。  
皮什切克是一个很靠谱的朋友，莱万也是他介绍给罗伊斯认识的。  
罗伊斯一边发动车一边用舌尖把薄荷糖拨来拨去，皮什切克的父亲两年前做了一个心脏手术，是一个很年轻的医生主刀，皮什切克在手术后请医生吃饭的时候把罗伊斯也带上了——罗伊斯的小侄子有先天性心脏病，有机会认识一个心胸外科的医生是好事。  
那个时候罗伊斯烟瘾还重的一塌糊涂，一顿饭没吃几分钟就想着借故出去抽支烟，在外面把烟点着还没来得及抽上一口，就看见莱万也跟着出来了，尴尬的不知道该拿烟怎么办，匆匆扔进垃圾桶的灭烟盒。莱万倒是自若的和罗伊斯打招呼，甚至从口袋里面拿出烟和罗伊斯分享。  
宝恒的爆珠烟，罗伊斯还记得包装是一个绿色的盒子，烟身是细款。罗伊斯之前没有抽过细款的烟，一直觉得细烟是女士抽的，但是莱万把细烟夹在手里的姿势很好看，一点不女气。  
他给罗伊斯把烟点上，并且教罗伊斯什么时候捏碎爆珠。宝恒的烟很凉，罗伊斯觉得自己肺里面都是柠檬的味道。他们在外面呆的时间有点长了，皮什切克忍不住找了出来，看见他们在外面分享烟，忍不住抱怨起罗伊斯：“他抽烟抽的太多了，本来还想让罗伯特你劝他戒烟的，谁知道你也抽上了。”  
莱万笑起来，把剩下的大半包全部给了罗伊斯：“偶尔一支解压还是不要紧的，而且戒烟也是一个慢慢来的过程。”  
后来罗伊斯自己去买的时候才发现，宝恒的雪茄爆珠焦油量才0.1mg，是他平时抽的烟的十分之一。  
罗伊斯把车停进自家车库，握着方向盘微微笑了起来。  
家里的灯光亮着，罗伊斯记得8月19号这一天莱万白天有两台手术，下午回家的挺早，晚餐是番茄焗豆、芝士土豆、醋汁沙拉和鱼排，罗伊斯额外还有半杯红酒。  
莱万不抽烟不喝酒，堪称新时代好青年。  
偶尔陪着罗伊斯抽一口那叫情趣。  
罗伊斯扫指纹进家门，在玄关那里就能闻见芝士浓郁的香气，食物大多数都是烤箱搞定，莱万也只是脱了最外面的西服，解下来的领带挂在沙发背上。  
他手里拿着托盘，走到玄关，微微低头吻罗伊斯的唇角，“抽烟了？”  
罗伊斯眼眶又热又干：“一支，就两口，还尝的出来？”  
莱万笑着把他背后的门关上：“本来没发现，可是你吃的薄荷糖味道太重了。”

 

晚餐之后，是他们的性爱时间，成年人的愉悦时光，和莱万上床是享受，他给死神弹钢琴的手触碰罗伊斯的皮肤，引发皮肤小小的颤栗，唇舌熟练的爱抚和适宜的调情都是加分项。  
毫无疑问的他们又来了第二轮。  
结束以后罗伊斯先去洗澡，而莱万去热两杯牛奶，用奶锅，加三勺糖，等罗伊斯洗完大大咧咧的穿着短裤披着浴袍出来。罗伊斯知道莱万喜欢看他不好好穿衣服的样子，男人都是视觉动物，罗伊斯的皮肤白，要是有点什么痕迹，特别明显。  
就像罗伊斯喜欢莱万在家里不穿上衣，八块整齐的腹肌配上宽阔的肩膀，在联想起他平时穿着白大褂和患者家属吩咐事情的样子，特别的衣冠禽兽。  
罗伊斯看着莱万裸着上身手里拿着奶锅，手稳的和他手术台上面下刀子似的把牛奶倒进杯子里面，两杯奶的高度绝对持平。  
诱惑着罗伊斯走过去结结实实的抱住他，莱万笑着把这个大挂件取下来，“先去把牛奶喝了，不然就结膜了。”  
“第三轮当然可以。”

当晚罗伊斯做了一个久违的好梦，莱万的体温非常熨帖的包裹着他，所以早上被从梦中叫醒就格外的不舒坦。  
“马尔科，起床了。”莱万捏他的鼻子，好玩似的多捏了几下，然后才在他的屁股上面拍了一巴掌，“准备去晨跑了。”  
罗伊斯想起来，他昨天抽了一支烟，今天就要和莱万去晨跑，这个是他们当初定下的约定。  
莱万给罗伊斯想过一百零八种戒烟方法，运动发泄也勉强算是一种，罗伊斯在大学时期还颇算的上矫健的身体素质在莱万这种有事没事健身房走起的健身狂魔之前就有一点不够看。早上的晨跑项目只能跑莱万的三分之二还是用三分之二的速度，莱万总不能直男的丢下男友自己跑的没有踪影，两个月下来苦着脸捏着自己的腹肌和罗伊斯半真半假的抱怨自己的小肚腩都要出来了，气的罗伊斯在他的肚子上面大大的咬了一口。  
罗伊斯和莱万换好了装备出门，在家门口附近慢悠悠的热身10分钟，和早上出来遛狗的老太太打一个照面问好之后就开始加快速度。八月的德国早上也还是有一点热，罗伊斯记得过一会儿到莱万出门上班前后大概是要下雨，就难得的尽力追上莱万的步子。莱万惊异于他今天的主动，稍微加快了步伐，果然没过20分钟，罗伊斯就跟不上了。  
莱万想着罗伊斯不适宜太累，今天还要去上班，就停下来，松乏松乏四肢，等罗伊斯差不多喘匀了气再慢慢悠悠的回家去。  
早餐一如既往的简单，吐司煎蛋水果沙拉，吃完以后莱万换了西装，准备给罗伊斯打领带，却看见罗伊斯还穿着家居服把盘子放进洗碗机。  
“不上班？”莱万靠着门框看着罗伊斯，罗伊斯他们银行系统有时候忙起来活生生能让人忙吐血，倒是没怎么见过罗伊斯非节假日在家里这么优哉游哉的样子。  
“不上班，今天没什么事情，就不去了。”罗伊斯记得他今天大概是要和一个总行来的客户谈条例，不过没什么要紧的，交给皮什切克就行了。  
“这么幸福？”莱万把领带打好，“不过对于我们工作狂人马尔科来说，今天不会是天要塌了吧。”  
“放心吧你，塌不了，”罗伊斯假模假样的看看自己手腕上面并不存在的手表，“倒是你再不出门，你们科室的天就要塌了。”  
莱万笑着去罗伊的嘴边啄了一口，匆匆的出门了。  
罗伊斯看着莱万的车从院子里面开出去，才开始认真的计划他今天的行程。  
他一共就只有三天，现在已经过去一天了

 

罗伊斯从珠宝行出来已经有些迟了，男式的对戒不怎么常见他又来不及订做，不得不跑了好几个地方不停的寻问查看，最终才选定了一对。  
莱万的手指尺寸他拿的不算太准，毕竟没有测量过，只能根据自己手指的粗细大小来大概推断，他也只能默默祈祷但愿不要尴尬现场，后来又想祈祷也没有什么用，会发生的始终会发生。  
罗伊斯回到车里的时候正巧接到莱万的电话，莱万上午有两个预约复诊的病人，所以还算得上不是太忙，给罗伊斯电话也只是问他对晚餐有什么打算。  
罗伊斯记得他们20号的晚餐是在家里吃的，还是莱万做的饭，煎的鸡胸肉加上酱汁和沙拉，还有因为烤过头了所有有一股难以言喻的焦味的苹果派。  
他们在餐桌上讨论他罗伊斯该死的客户和莱万可怜的病人，以及莱万明天生日晚餐去哪里吃。  
“我们选一家没吃过的吧。”罗伊斯还记得莱万当时是这么说的，他把过过水的餐盘放进洗碗机，身上还裹着那件可笑的、买东西的时候送的围裙。  
罗伊斯想了一想对莱万说：“我们出去吃吧？我去订餐厅？”  
莱万在电话那一头假装惊讶：“马尔科，我真的希望你天天在家里。”  
罗伊斯开车，手机和车载蓝牙自动连接上，莱万的声音像环绕式的包围着罗伊斯，“看不出来你对外面的餐厅抱有如此深情，怎么厌倦做饭了？”  
莱万在那边用可笑的语调抑扬顿挫的说：“我只是对马尔科的贴心抱有如此深情。”  
罗伊斯笑着笑着哽咽了，深呼吸好几口平复语调，“那就等你下班了？”

 

离莱万下班还有三个小时零7分钟，而罗伊斯还有一百五十公里要开。中午，他随便吃了一个简餐打了电话给最近的米其林定了今天晚上的位置然后去干洗店把自己和莱万的西装取了回来平整的放在后座。  
再一次坐到车里的时候，听见电台在放一首波兰民谣，罗伊斯握着方向盘，边听边打节拍，一首结束之后又接了一首，主持人中间过场的时候说，这是一首献给情人的歌。  
罗伊斯看着储物格里面和薄荷糖放在一起的那半包烟，最终还只是撕开薄荷糖放在嘴里面咬的嘎吱嘎吱响，好在德国的高速不限速，他可以把车开的飞快，快到眼泪都掉不下来，他把车开出去很远兜兜转转又停在莱万他们医院的楼下。  
晚餐的时候，莱万似乎有点惊讶于罗伊斯的兴师动众，他们很优雅的在彼此对面然侍者一道一道的给他们更换餐盘，“怎么突然想着来这里？”  
罗伊斯低头专注于把盘子里的香肠完美的切开：“你是不是忙的都忘记明天是什么日子了？”  
莱万皱着眉毛想了起来，“是什么纪念日？我应该不会忘记啊？我可以申请看备忘么？”  
罗伊斯把自己的盘子里切好的放在一边，伸长手去叉莱万盘子里的香肠片，“准了。”  
莱万刷过一长串的预约名单才看见21号上面标着一个小标，一个生日蛋糕的标志，“我生日？”  
“恭喜你，惊不惊喜惊不惊讶，居然是你生日哎！”罗伊斯把莱万盘子里的都吃完了，再把自己那盘丝毫未动的换给莱万。  
“惊喜惊讶。”莱万放下手机，“谢谢马尔科帮我记着。”  
罗伊斯仍然不能对于莱万这些细碎的情话免疫，翻了一个小白眼给他来掩盖自己耳朵和眼眶一起红了的尴尬。  
“提前给你生日礼物。”罗伊斯从口袋里面找出戒指盒递过去，莱万一下子没有想到，接过来只是摸着盒子。  
“发什么呆？”罗伊斯戳着自己的空盘子，后面的侍者很快帮他把空盘子撤掉了，他只能抓住自己膝盖上西装裤的布料，待会儿他站起来，他一定会为他西裤的不整洁而尴尬，但是他现在顾不上了，他所有的注意力都在莱万身上。  
“不，我很喜欢，只是我本来以为这一步应该是我来比较好，毕竟我是——”莱万把后面的内容消音了，“上次和你提的时候，你还不愿意。”  
“所以你现在也是不愿意？”  
“怎么会，我愿意极了。”莱万把戒指取出来戴在自己手上，罗伊斯匆匆忙忙买的戒指倒是没有弄出不合手的尴尬，在莱万的无名指上好看的别具一格又普普通通，就像所有的幸福写下来都是差不多的模样，“只是为什么只有一枚？”  
“因为另一枚在这里，”罗伊斯把头低下，只把手伸过去，另一枚戒指在罗伊斯的无名指上，衬的罗伊斯的手格外的白，在餐厅偏冷的灯光下，几乎白的要反光了。  
莱万温柔的握住罗伊斯的手，轻轻转动那枚戒指，然后吻了一下。  
“那就请多多指教了？马尔科·莱万多夫斯基先生？”  
“多多指教了，罗伯特·罗伊斯先生。”罗伊斯低着头咬着嘴唇，他用光了所有的力气克制自己，可是眼泪还是一滴又一滴的砸在他已经一塌糊涂的裤子上。  
“马尔科？你没事吧？”  
“没有！”

 

晚上的性爱活动比以往的都激烈。  
罗伊斯很少放的这么开，倒不是说因为他容易害羞，而是他和莱万的工作都相当的忙。忙碌教会他们克制，也教会他们珍惜。  
莱万握住罗伊斯的腰用力的顶上去，罗伊斯毫不犹豫的把他的感受化为呻吟传达出来。  
罗伊斯希望莱万能够尽兴。  
他看着莱万灰蓝色的眼睛，里面倒映着自己的脸，他闭上了眼睛。  
21号早上，莱万温柔的吻因为过度疲劳尚还没有睡醒的罗伊斯：“马尔科，谢谢你的生日礼物。”  
罗伊斯的头脑比身体苏醒的要快，尽管他的眼皮沉重的像是坠着铅块，但是他沙哑的说：“另一位罗伊斯先生，早上好。”他顿了一下，意识到莱万身上有点凉的气息来自于他刚刚穿好的工作服，“你要出门了么？”  
莱万看他可爱，又亲了一口，“嗯，我刚刚给皮什切克打电话了，本来想给你请假的，但是他说你已经请过假了。”他想了想：“早知道你请假了，我今天也应该请假的，这样我们就能去一趟登记处了”  
“你，等我一下，我马上起床。”罗伊斯心下一痛，那天早上也是这样，莱万温柔的吻他，然后出门，像每一个早上，他们还期待着共进晚餐，“很快就好。”  
莱万纵容了他的小玩笑，“没事你睡吧，我先走了。”  
“不，罗伯特，你等我一下，五分钟，不耽误你时间。”

莱万开车去医院，说真的他有一点不习惯，他的男朋友直勾勾的看着他。  
他的男朋友很好看，尤其是这样带着春倦的样子，莱万遗憾想，不是今天又预约，真的应该请假的。  
罗伊斯看着莱万的侧脸，莱万有着典型东欧男人的帅气，他一定在心下腹诽为什么他的男朋友今天格外的固执，固执的送他上班。  
他们没有一起上班过，每一次都是在家门口吻别，然后各自开车，罗伊斯沉迷的看着莱万。  
“怎么了？”莱万没有忍住发问了。  
“没什么，多看两眼，你好好开车。”罗伊斯一错不错的盯着他。  
十。  
罗伊斯在心里默念。  
九。  
八。  
罗伊斯恨不得把自己的绿色的眼睛睁到最大。  
七。  
他的眼睛有点痛了。  
六。  
他的泪腺不听他的使唤，擅自开始工作。  
五。  
他的眼睛快要沉不住他的眼泪了。  
四。  
他的男朋友似乎发现了什么，想要看他怎么了。  
三。  
他的眼泪终究是滑落了，喉咙里面发出小兽一般的呜咽。  
二。  
在一片模糊中，他隐隐约约能看到那双深蓝色的眼睛  
一。  
“马尔科你别哭啊？”  
零。  
突然一辆车重重的撞上了他们的车，罗伊斯闭上眼睛痛哭出声，他哭的撕心裂肺，手里紧紧的拽着半包宝恒雪茄爆珠。

“先生，你还好么？”罗伊斯还坐在典当柜台边上，柜台前那个温柔的前台给他倒了一杯水，“先生？”  
罗伊斯哭的根本停不下来，他哆嗦的从烟盒里面抽出一支宝恒爆珠，塞到嘴里点燃，烟雾在肺里面引发了惊天动地的咳嗽。  
他终于把烟给戒了。

 

“你好，先生，欢迎光临。”  
罗伊斯失魂落魄的走进典当行，这家典当行据说什么生意都做，他刚才进来的时候看见他的大学的学长戈麦斯匆匆的出去，对方没有注意到他，而他也没有叫住对方打招呼的冲动。  
他刚刚从莱万的葬礼上下来。  
他优秀美好的男朋友死于生日当天的一场车祸。  
“有什么可以帮您的吗先生？”典当行的前台是一个长相清秀温柔的年轻男孩，他手边趴着一只纯黑色的，黑到一点杂质都没有的猫，他正在擦拭着一看就有一些年份的天平。  
“我想再见罗伯特一面。”  
那个名牌上面写着KAKA的年轻男孩歪头思考了一下：“罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基？他已经死了。”  
“我知道，你们这里不是什么生意都做么？我想再见他一次，拿什么换都可以。”  
那个叫KAKA的男孩叹了口气，从空气中抓了一把放在天平的一边，天平开始缓慢移动，“即使要付出你的灵魂？”  
“即使要付出我的灵魂。”  
“你有三天两夜，回到他还在的最后的时间。但是无论你做什么你都无法改变他必然在21号早上死去的结局，你确定要换么？”  
“我确定。”

戒烟不难，难的是戒你。


End file.
